


Baby I Can Drive Your Car

by HDO



Series: Goodbye, Hello [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Epilogue, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic, The Beatles songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDO/pseuds/HDO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve returns from his SEAL mission, he finds Beatles music playing in the Camaro. Epilogue to <i>Goodbye, Hello</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I Can Drive Your Car

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I kept thinking that "[Drive My Car](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1wmvPP_-Qs)" was kind of perfect to describe how Steve and Danny became partners, except for the line about who the driver will be. XD The banter opportunity wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to include this scene as a quick epilogue to _Goodbye, Hello_. 
> 
> And yes, the fic title is another reverse of the inspiring song title. So cheeky of me.

“Oh hey, what’s this?” Steve turns up the volume knob of the Camaro’s stereo system, then lets out a surprised laugh. “Oh, The Beatles. You missed me?” He turns his head to give Danny, sitting in the passenger seat, a self-satisfied grin. 

Danny, slouching in the passenger seat and looking straight ahead, ignores him steadfastly.

“I’ll take your silence as confirmation,” Steve answers himself, then turns his head back to look out the windshield again. “You know, I could’ve turned on the music to find some Bon Jovi, Springsteen, Sinatra, heck, maybe even some Justin Beaver for Grace,” Steve continues, voice dripping with smug satisfaction. “But no, it’s The Beatles. Not The Rolling Stones. The _Beatles_. The greatest rock band of all time,” he finishes in mock awe, then nods to himself as if deeply considering his declaration.

Danny licks his teeth under his lip as he slowly turns his head to look out the side window. “You’re an asshole. And it's Justin Bieber, not _Beaver_ , you cretin.”

“Intel noted,” Steve replies with humor in his voice. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel as he begins to sing along distractedly. “ _Baby you can drive my car, yes I’m gonna be a star, baby you can drive my car_ – hey, this song is like how we met!” he interjects cheerfully, this time turning his head to give Danny a dopey grin. 

Danny, seemingly having cracked, turns his whole body to address Steve. “Oh, is that so? That’s so cute, McGarrett, explain your crackpot theory to me further,” he asks snidely. 

“Listen,” Steve commands as he reverses the song track slightly. He hits play after a moment and starts singing along again, badly. “ _…Working for peanuts is all very fine, but I can show you a better time._ You know, like how I saved you from your menial position with HPD, by offering you to be my partner in 5-0?” He looks at Danny expectantly.

Danny lets out a derisive laugh. “Yeah, you _offered_ me the position. More like you clubbed me over the head and _dragged_ me into your insane and twisted version of reality, like the caveman you are. And who are you to say that my position with HPD was _menial_?” Danny challenges. 

Steve shrugs with a considering frown. “You could have said no.”

“Hey,” Danny commands, leaning forward suddenly to turn up the volume further. “Listen, listen,” Danny stage whispers sarcastically, leaning in an ear to the stereo system. 

_I told that girl I can start right away_  
 _When she said listen babe, I got something to say_  
 _I got no car and it's breaking my heart_  
 _But I've found a driver, and that's a start_

“Huh, that’s funny,” Danny says loudly. “It seems the person who is offering something to the owner of the car is going to let said owner of said car be the _driver_ of the car. That’s weird, because that is _not_ what happened in our case.” 

Danny is practically yelling by the end, punctuating his words with an accusing finger. Steve is trying not to laugh and failing terribly. 

Danny waves off Steve with a disdainful hand. “ _Ha-ha_ , he laughs, like hijacking my life is the funniest thing he's ever done.” He leans back into his seat again, looking out the side window and decidedly _not_ at Steve.

“You loved it. You love me,” Steve answers matter-of-factly, chuckling to himself. 

Danny chuckles too, rubbing the stubble on his chin with a hand as he tries to suppress his smile, failing terribly.


End file.
